carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Call of the SUV's
Call of the SUV's '''is the special '''alternate third series of Chapter VI. This is based on Ser Vanz & D-Max realization on what if they let Ranger captive by Navara. Trivia & Discussions * This is the removed series of Chapter VI which was replaced by the Clash of the Pickups 2: Midsized. * Land Cruiser & Everest will appear in this series. However, they did not appear in the current series. * The poster features Trail-B (Upper Screen), MU-X (Upper-Middle Screen), Montero (Lower-Middle Screen), Everest (Lower Screen) & Fortuner (Left-Middle Screen) in a green sci-fi theme. * This series happened during Real Warrior onwards which also reflects on how they will survive in this alternate series. * Fortuner was included in the poster as a sequel to the season finale. * Montero replaces Strad to secure him away from D-Max. * Everest's decision made him safe away from his death. * Only Montero survives in Ser Vanz' The Call. * Ser Vanz' plan caused multiple or more than casualties including him. * This alternate third series is a bad ending of Chapter VI. Plot Synopsis Ser Vanz was lying down in the hospital after D-Max brought him for his safety. He sudden imagined that if they let Navara captive Ranger instead of risking else life just to save Ranger. (Ser Vanz' imagination begins returning back to the second series, Real Warrior.) After the tracking device triggers that Ranger is in trouble, Ser Vanz is preparing to find and save Ranger. He included Vorg for his first task as a member of The Advanced and also D-Max but D-Max tells that he can't include CR-V with his bad conditions as of now. Ms. Shasha decides to stay for taking care of Megalodon. Before they leave, Ser Vanz realizes that there might be an easy way with this. D-Max thinks that letting Ranger captive might be the way to locate the hideout since they have a tracking device because if they follow and save Ranger, more of them again will be killed or affected. "This is the only way that we can easily find their hideout rather than to lose one of us again," ''D-Max says to Ser Vanz about his plans. While MU-X fighting against Alaskan to let Ranger escape, Ranger leaves, Ser Vanz calls Ranger to say that he needs to surrender. Ranger shocked what he said where he angrily asks why about his decisions. Ser Vanz explains that they will track their hideout once they brought him there. Ranger thinks that would be a mess because once Navara captive Ranger the amuelette is gone. "''We will be there immediately, Ranger. We will end this thing. Trust me," ''Ser Vanz begging Ranger to do what he wants. Ranger returns and kneeled while Alaskan was fighting against MU-X. He tells MU-X to leave and let Alaskan abduct him. MU-X couldn't understand why is he doing this but since he has no choice he falls back leaving Ranger abducted by Alaskan. After the Real Warrior series, The tracking device saw moving which means Ranger was already bringing to the Doomsdeath's hideout but in that moment T. Warrior is enraging against STX & Navara. Ser Vanz thinks that they need some backup with this before they depart. D-Max suggests some close friends that he thinks they can help to defeat the Doomsdeath and to capture Ranger & Fortuner safely together with the amuelette. '''1.' Trail-B's Call - Accept D-Max first suggestion because first of all Trail-B is right next to him where they can explain already the plan. However, Trail-B still undecided about facing the Doomsdeath but since he has no choice to accept it since he can trust Ser Vanz with this. "I'd already said this before that I'm still not ready to face the Doomsdeath but for now, I can trust you with this." ''Trail-B to Ser Vanz about accepting to join with them. '''2. MU-X' Call - Accept' D-Max second suggestion because after Ranger surrendered to Alaskan, MU-X received a call from Ser Vanz where he was assigning to be the outside lookout. He asks what it is all about. Ser Vanz tells that they would invade the Doomsdeath hideout. MU-X accepts since he was only assigned as a lookout. "I will take it but if you see me lying down on the ground, Tell Alphard that he's right." ''MU-X to Ser Vanz about accepting to join with them and stating his own death prediction. '''3.' Montero's Call - Accept Although D-Max calls Strad but instead Montero answers it, He asks what do they want from them. Ser Vanz tells that they need a gunner-type like him to invade safely the Doomsdeath hideout. Montero asks how do they know the location of their hideout and how safe is it to invade. Ser Vanz explains that they are pretty sure that they can invade it safely and the reason why they locate the hideout because they surrendered Ranger from Alaskan. "You let them captured the amuelette? Seriously, Vanz. I thought you will help us against them but why did you surrender Ranger? You just waiting your position." ''An enraged Montero says to Ser Vanz insulting his plans. Ser Vanz warns him that he can just refuse it rather than insulting their plans. Montero tells that his stating the facts because it can caused everything with his plans but he accepts it just to support what he wants. Strad wants to stop Montero insulting Ser Vanz but Montero whispers to him that everything is fine nothing to worry about. ''"Tell me what is all about, I'm ready for it," ''Montero says to Ser Vanz about accepting to join with them. '''4.' Everest's Call - Refuse D-Max last suggestion because he thinks that this is already enough with this plan. Land Cruiser received a call from Ser Vanz looking for Everest. He gave the phone to Everest and tells that it was Ser Vanz since he has no idea who is he. Everest asks who is he and how did he know his number. Ser Vanz replies that D-Max gives it and thinks that he can help with his plan. "Force me or not, I will not go for you and whatever you planned," ''Everest refusing to join with them. Ser Vanz tries to convince Everest but D-Max thinks that it is already enough. '''The Call ' They are all gathered to begin the invasion led by Ser Vanz. While walking, Montero reminds Ser Vanz that he is responsible with this if someone dies. D-Max warns him to be careful what he's saying. MU-X interfered to stop intimidating each other. When they reached the hideout, D-Max thinks that they all need to disperse into two groups. MU-X says that he will stay here as a lookout. Trail-B and Montero decided together to secure behind the hideout. While Ser Vanz & D-Max decided to enter the hideout. (In fact, Navara knows about this invasion and he was expecting for this plan because he already noticed that when Alaskan brings Ranger to the hideout. He assumes that they will invade his hideout to capture Ranger & Fortuner and to defeated them so they prepare to set them down.) Ser Vanz saw that the door is open so he slowly entered and sneak behind walls. The interior is full of darkness so he continues to walk slowly to look for Ranger. D-Max signals to stay behind walls because the Doomsdeath is near to them. Ser Vanz didn't notice that he was already away from the wall until a line of candles on the wall lights up near him revealing Ranger bound between the cross. "Run. They're here." ''Ranger warns Ser Vanz that the Doomsdeath are here. Ser Vanz looked at the floor and he saw the baptized area in a sacred blood causing a massive damage inside his body result of his death. Navara appears in front of Ranger and smiles upon him. D-Max was shocked after Ser Vanz' death. He blames himself that he gave a wrong plan to him but he does not know that STX was standing behind him. "''Wrong move, D-Max," ''STX says to D-Max before he brutally stabbed him in the back. D-Max looked behind to see who he was before he fell to the floor and died. Trail-B & Montero was searching behind the hideout until they discover some containers. Montero thinks that they can use it against them. Trail-B checked what it was but without knowing it was a trap. Alaskan detonates the trap inside the container that contains a lot of water. Trail-B & Montero got wet and when they try to recover, Alaskan appears in front of them. Montero warns Trail-B to not use his power but when Alaskan lunges to Trail-B, He has no choice wherein he electrocuted himself to death. Fortunately, Montero was quickly stand in a safe place to prevent electrocution but Alaskan brutally smashes him where he was thrown away from the hideout. He tries to grab his shotgun but Alaskan strongly stomp his hand preventing to grab it and instead Alaskan grabs it and pointed it at him. "''You made a wrong choice, brother," ''Alaskan says to Montero before he triggers the shotgun. Strad suddenly appears and save Montero from being shot. Alaskan never thought that until he heard an electric shock nearby so he warns Montero that he would return again before fade away. Montero mourns after Strad save him and asks why. Strad tells that there is nothing to worry about before his eyes start to close. Montero starts to fight back and seek revenge against Alaskan but instead of Alaskan he saw Fortuner nearby. The one where Alaskan heard was MU-X being electrocuted in Trail-B's traps wherein ASX came in to finish him off by piercing his spear at his head causing MU-X death. After Navara get what he wants to Ranger, He finished him off by stabbing his head. In the end, The screen zooms in to Ser Vanz' corpse and zooms out back in his reality. Deaths (''Should be) * Ser Vanz (dies from blood loss after Navara's Dark Rite ritual) * D-Max (brutally stabbed in the back by STX) * Trail-B (electrocuted himself after being wet in Alaskan's trap) *Strad (shot in the chest by Alaskan) *MU-X (brutally pierced at his head by ASX) *Ranger (brutally stabbed at his head by Navara)